Erotic Dreams and Unexpected Reality
by dark.lotus.flower
Summary: One Direction fan fiction. Niall Horan XOC XHarry Styles


_**Erotic Dreams and Unexpected Reality?**___

"_**A day without laughter is a day wasted- Charlie Chaplin"**_

Dark chocolate curls tickled the naked skin of her tan shoulder as pink pouty lips grazed the bare skin. The room was silent for the exception of the sound of clothes being removed. In the dark room the moon illuminating the huge bed covered with white sheets. It was like any other **hotel room**. Plain painted walls and the required furnishings needed for guest to enjoy their stay.

The observation of the room was cut short as her honey orbs slid short, a gasp echoing through the room as his skilled long fingers toyed with core. She was wet and he could feel it. The bulge in his jeans becoming very uncomfortable. She slipped here hand down his tone chest until it reached just above the waist band of his black boxers. He moaned impatiently. As she slowly removed the clothing for his body only to hear him his as the cool air hit his harden member.

Grey orbs locked with honey and she knew what he wanted. She anticipated this much. She kissed him. Biting his lower lip begging for entrance which is allowed her. Her mouth occupying his, her hand slither down his muscular physique and began to glide her petit hands up and down at a steady pace. She swallow the moan that was bubbling in his throat breaking for air, she sucked the hot skin that just beneath his ear.

She kissed her way down and replaced her hands with her mouth. She licked the tip. Tasting his pre-cum. She saw his grey orbs staring at her half closed lids. Then she took him all into her mouth causing him to title his head back. Moaning. Grunting. Struggling to breath as she begin to lick his length alternating with sucking and scraping her teeth along his member while massage his balls. Deep throating him as her cummed in her mouth. Panting above her heavily.

She looked at him and smirked as her picked her up and flung her onto the white clouds. She licked her lips.

"Delicious"

He didn't respond but attacked her lips. Tasted himself as her explored her oral cavity. Kissing her neck continuing through the valley of her breast on to stop at the top of her lacey pink boy shorts peeling it off with his teeth. He kissed his way up to the flesh she so desperately wanted him to touch. His hot breath hovering over her sensitive area. Blowing on it. Desperation took over has her hands tangled themselves into the chocolate locks shoving his head closer to where she wanted to be touched.

"Impatient I see"

His voice husky and deep. His accent just made her want to cum right there.

"Please. I need you now."

"Beg for it"

"Please I want it"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to lick my pussy and then fuck me hard"

"Say my name"

"Harry"

The whisper of his name from her lips was all her needed as he dove between her legs licking and sucking the crevice of her warmth. Taking her clit and sucking on it while he inserted two fingers into her core. While his other hand ventured to her ample breast massaging and pinching her taunt nips. He thrust his fingers deeper and faster till he could feel her muscle clammed done on his fingers as she shouted his name in pleasure. He slid two soak fingers from her core and licked them. Honey not leaving the stare of grey. He then positions himself without warning and entered her sweet core.

"Faster. More. Deeper. Harder."

She barked orders. He could only comply with what she wanted. He wasn't gentle. He liked it hard and rough.

"Bloody hell you're tight"

He grunted as sweat began to create a thin layer of film over his skin. The sound of skin hitting skin resonated through the room along with her cries as she screamed his name having reached her second orgasm for the night. He clasped as two more violent thrust as his own orgasm shuck him.

"That was amazing sweetheart."

"You're not so bad yourself."

She winked at him in a teasing manner.

"Not bad you say. Are you aware of who you are talking to?"

He responded in a teasing manner.

"I think I know."

She tapped her chin. Trying hard not to giggle. He suddenly had this look in his eye that she couldn't place and before she knew it he was tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Not until you say my name!"

"Har—ry , Ha-rrry"

"My whole name."

"Ha—rry Sty-les"

She tried catching her breathe as her released her from her torture.

"That wasn't very nice Mister Styles."

"Who said I'm nice"

He made sure that she felt his erected appendage.

"Ready for round two?"

He asked lustfully

She didn't get to reply because at that moment her phone decided to ring awaking her for her slumber. She had gotten in late couldn't even remember what happen last night after she left the One Direction concert she when partying with her friends and she couldn't recall anything. Her head pounding from a massive headache. Her ring tone 'What Makes You Beautiful' continued to ring. Without lucking she grabbed the piece of technology not even openings her lids. If she did she would have notice that the blackberry she picked up was hers.

"Hello"

She croaked

"Uh you're not Niall?"

The strong British accent couldn't be mistaken.

"Okay I think I'm still trying because I swear you just said that I'm not Niall and you sound awfully lot like Liam Payne from One Direction."

She massaged her eyes only to realize she wasn't in bed alone.

"Well this is Niall's phone and well my name is Liam Payne. Thanks for asking"

"Wait a minute can I call you back?"

"Uh sure"

The phone disconnected.

She slid her eye lids open for the first time to only be meet with a warm pale chest moving up and down due to constant breaths. Looking further up from her position on the bed. She could see blond hair and pink lips that resembled Naill Horan of One Direction. She screamed. She didn't mean to but she did. Jumping out of bed taking the cover with her only to realize he was completely starkers under there. He awoke grumpily.

"Can you not scream?"

"Niall?"

"Yea?"

His Irish accent sounded so adorable. Wait she had to focus.

"What happen last night?"

"I can't really remember. I got drunk at some party the boys and I were invited too and I guess I met you there and we fucked?"

"Oh there lord…. This can't be happening I just slept with Niall Horan of One Direction."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Not-thing"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure."

He got up completely unashamed of his nudity and walked to the bathroom. She picked up his blackberry and contacted Liam.

"Liam?"

"Yes"

"Ummm Niall's at my place. He's in the shower actually umm should I tell him call you or something? "

"It's okay"

"Okay then"

She places the technology back on the dresser. She had fantasies about Harry Styles while she was in bed with Niall Horan. She vaguely remember her friend saying that the party they were heading to was an after concert party. She thought she was still dreaming until she peaked into her shower to see the bare behind of the Irish member of One Direction.

He came out of the steam with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. To smell breakfast.

"Hey I didn't catch your name."

He startled her. She turned around blush adorning her face.

"Adalyn. Adalyn Walters."

"Nice to meet you Adalyn."

He said it with such a genuine smile that she melted. She took a plate and piled on the pancakes that were already done alone with the eggs she had cooked prior to the pancakes and bacon.

"Hope you're hungry when I get flustered or emotional I cook and I can't eat all this ."

She said pointing out the mass of cooking.

"I'm a teenage boy I am a bottomless pit"

Adalyn laughed as she watched him stuff his face with her cooking.

"This taste yummy. Oh and by the way you talk in your sleep."

"What?!"

Adalyn was alarmed what had she said in her sleep. What did he hear?

"Yeah. You keep mumble Harry's name and at some point of the night you were moaning it."

"Could I die of embarrassment?"

Niall Horan's laugher filled the kitchen even though Adalyn didn't find it funny.


End file.
